


Mukuro and Chrome NO

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: hey look a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro and Chrome join the fray and Chrome reveals some stuff that no one else seemed to have known</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mukuro and Chrome NO

He remembered feeling numb, when the news came that the Neo Primo Vongola Don was dead. He remembered the laughter bubbling from his lips as he heard that the Rain, Storm, and Cloud Guardians had fallen with their Sky.

 

He remembered slaughtering the pathetic, disgusting pigs that were only a reminder to why he wanted to destroy the Mafia world.

 

He remembered Chrome crying as he bled out in her arms, shot in multiple places and bleeding fast.

 

He remembered thinking “Ah shit” before he died.

 

Mukuro was up and alert with a gasp of air, expanding his lungs as wide as they’d go as he looked around.

 

He was in a dirty, grimy room, Ken and Chikusa laying not far from him, asleep.

 

“Huh,” was all Mukuro could utter as he raised a hand to his bleeding eye. “Well, this is different.” Now he knew how Byakuran felt.

 

 _“Mukuro-sama?”_ Chrome’s voice drifted in through his mind, bouncing against the back of his eyelids.

 

 _“Nagi?”_ Mukuro called back, surprise and dread in his tone.

 

 _“Oh thank god you remember! I gained my memories back last week and tried contacting you and you must not have gotten your memories back because you just started attacking me mentally, thinking I was an enemy and Mukuro-sama, I’m so scared!”_ One thing Mukuro never got used to - Chrome turning into a babbling chatterbox thanks to those gossip girls that lurked around Tsunayoshi.

 

 _“Calm down, my Nagi. Where are you?”_ Mukuro asked, glancing at his sleeping companions.

 

 _“Namimori,”_ was the instant response.   

...........

 _“What.”_ Damn, that girl moved fast!

 

_“I panicked and didn’t know what to do so I left home and went to Namimori. Boss, he’s so small!”_

 

 _“Nagi, calm down. Just -calm down. Okay. How old are we?”_ Mukuro wasn’t the best judge of age and he couldn’t find a mirror in this shit-hole.

 

 _“Thirteen,”_ Chrome responded. _“I don’t remember Boss being so short, though. His Rain doesn’t notice me, either. I guess they wouldn’t. Only you and Boss could see through my illusions.”_

 

Thirteen. Okay, Great.Yeah. He could work with that. Totally work with that. No sweat.

 

Mukuro looked up again as he saw Ken shift, sitting up with a yawn. The blond blinked before his head snapped to Mukuro, a yelp slipping past his lips.

 

“Mukuro-sama, you’re awake-byon! Oi, Kaki-pi! Mukuro-sama’s awake!” Ken punched Chikusa in the side, earning a grunt and a kick in the groin as the taller boy sat up, looking less than happy to be awake.

 

“Mukuro-sama,” Chikusa spoke with his usual empty tone. “You’re awake.”

 

Mukuro just stared at the two. Had his younger self been unconscious for a period of time?

 

“You’ve been out since three days ago-byon! You really had us worried. Are you okay?” Ken shuffled over, plopping himself in front of Mukuro. Mukuro blinked at the two before giving his trademark laugh, moving a hand to his right eye.

 

He drew his hand back, looking at the blood coating his bare flesh.

 

“I’m perfectly fine, Ken,” Mukuro spoke and the blond shuddered, scooting back with his figurative tail between his legs. “We’re leaving tomorrow.”

 

“Where?” Chikusa looked at Mukuro patiently.

 

“Namimori, Japan,” Mukuro spoke and his two companions stared back at him blankly.

 

“Mukuro-sama,” Ken started.

 

“We’re in Namimori,” Chikusa finished.

 

“......” Mukuro could hear Chrome’s giggles in his mind and he turned his face away, trying to hide the pink dusting his cheeks.

 

“I knew that,” Mukuro spoke. “I was testing you!”

 

God, he was lame.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning as Mukuro was departing from the abandoned building to find a better living area for them, a thought occurred to him.

 

 _“Nagi,”_ Mukuro called to his other half.

 

 _“Yes?”_ Chrome’s curious voice drifted in.

 

 _“How are you here?”_ A fair question, even though Mukuro didn’t even know how he himself was in this parallel universe. _“From what I remembered, you never died. I slaughtered that disgusting excuse of a Familia so…”_

 

Through their mental link, Mukuro could sense her unease. It suddenly clicked.

 

Mukuro stopped walking, eyes going wide.

 

“There was more than the Avvoltoio Famiglia,” Mukuro breathed and he felt Chrome shift in the back of his mind. “I knew it was stupid for one Famiglia to try and fight against Vongola, no matter how large their numbers, but it never occurred to me that there could be other families allying with them.”

 

 _“They were waiting in the shadows,”_ Chrome’s soft whisper cherished his cheeks and wrapped around his shoulders in a hug. _“The Avvoltoio Famiglia seemed to have been just the first wave, acting as the ones to break Vongola. After you decimated them, the other allies came out and attacked. They attacked the Simon Famiglia, the Chiavarone Famiglia, Nuevo Famiglia, Tomaso Famiglia, the Beccio Famiglia, the Giegue Famiglia, Gesso Famiglia, and the Giglio Nero Famiglia. They didn’t stand a chance. Byakuran and Yuni were already weakened due to the unbalance of the Tri-Ni-Sette and Enma’s family was already weakened from a struggle with a rival Famiglia. The others were already weak, riding on Vongola’s coat-tails so they were easy pickings.”_ Chrome fell silent.

 

 _“You died,”_ Mukuro stated. _“How?”_

 

Chrome didn’t answer and Mukuro shrugged his shoulders and went on his way, smirking all the while when he passed by Kyouya who barely batted an eyelash at him. Not like he could see through his illusions anyways.

 

* * *

 

Chrome remembered crying into Mukuro’s blood-soaked neck. She remembered clawing and punching at the allied members who tried to usher her away from Mukuro’s dead body. She remembered looking up in horror when the Avvoltoio’s allies sprung out from hiding, taking down everyone but her.

 

She remembered the pain of having her eyes dug out by bare hands. She remembered the pain of having her throat sliced open.

 

She remembered the hideous high-pitched shrieks of laughter coming from the repulsive men who called themselves humans. 

 

She remembered jerking up from her sleep, only to empty her stomach into her lap and sob at the ghost pain of suffocation.

 

She had tried to reach Mukuro but to no avail. She was all alone.

 

Until she wasn’t. Until she could feel Mukuro’s comforting presence in her mind and she reached out, glee bursting through her chest at the sound of his voice, calling her name, reassuring her. He was alive, she was alive, everyone was alive - !

 

Feet appeared in her line of vision and Chrome looked up from the ground, blinking at the sight of Mukuro standing in front of her. She tilted her head back, Mukuro’s hands moving to grasp at the chains of the swing she was sitting on.

 

“Mukuro-sama,” Chrome gasped, tears already spilling. Mukuro smiled and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together as Chrome sobbed into her hands, both eyes sparkling with happiness and guilt. Pain and remorse. Determination and resignation.

 

“My Nagi,” Mukuro greeted and pressed his lips to her head. “Come. We have much to do. We must find these allied families before they decide to cause more issues.”

 

Mukuro held a hand out to Chrome and she grasped it, letting him pull her up. Mukuro paused, eying her up and down.

 

“Your hair is long,” Mukuro spoke. “It reminds me of the first time I ever met you. You should keep it. It reminds me of when you grow older.” Chrome just smiled, intertwining their finger together.

 

“Of course, Mukuro-sama,” Chrome spoke, tears drying up. “I wouldn’t want to continue wearing that silly hair-cut.” Mukuro’s eyebrow twitched and Chrome quickly back-tracked. “I mean, it is very fashionable but I think it suits Mukuro-sama better than anyone else!”

 

“Nice save,” Mukuro spoke with a forced smile and Chrome couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up. She tightened their hands and felt that everything would be alright.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Who are they?” A random allied member called, jumping out of the way of  a rain-flamed coated bullet._

 

_“The Sciacallo Famiglia and the Procione Famiglia!” Chrome snapped back, catching  glimpse of their crests. How befitting, for them to be named after scavengers. They fit the description, picking off the left-overs of fallen prey._

 

_Chrome tightened her grip on hr trident and stabbed the sharp end through someone who was stupid enough to charge her. She smashed the blunt end into the ground after flicking the bleeding body off and illusions sprung up, screams and wails of alarm sounding as the ground burst into flames and gravel and cobblestone split apart to form black holes in the ground._

 

_She stood her ground, standing over the corpse of her beloved soulmate and damned the heavens and hell for putting her family through this._

 

Chrome looked up from her hands, blinking at Ken who stared at her wordlessly and handed her a chocolate bar. Chrome raised and hand, touching a wet cheek, before she gave a grateful smile and took the offered sweet.

 

“We’re moving?” Chikusa’s voice drew their attention over to Mukuro and Chikusa, both standing across from each other.

 

“Yes,” Mukuro stated and pointed at them. “We are moving into an apartment.”

 

“How’d you get the money?” Ken asked and Mukuro pointed to Chrome, who rubbed a finger over her chocolate bar.

 

“I stole my mom’s savings,” Chrome revealed and the two teens raised eyebrows. “She deserved it.” Because Chrome would never forgive her for being so selfish.

 

“I found a cute two room apartment that renting cheap,” Mukuro continued on.

 

And if, by some totally coincidental reason, the apartment complex happened to be the one that Hayato had been keeping an eye on for the last three years, Mukuro wouldn’t say anything. So what if he hacked into Kyouya’s computer when he wasn’t around to find out all the tabs Kyouya had on ‘suspicious activity’? So what if he pulled a few strings, possessed a few people, and chanced upon Hayato talking about the apartment complex with that Ettore Sawada boy?

  
Mukuro would just shrug and smirk and laugh his stupid ‘kufufu’ laugh and not say a word.


End file.
